charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Maddie Fitzpatrick
Madeline "Maddie" Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick,Is a character in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, played by Ashley Tisdale. Maddie is the candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, as well as a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager on the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, and counselor for her. Origin Maddie is the teenage candy counter girl at The Tipton Hotel, a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager of the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, at a counselor for her school's summer camp program. Personality Though Maddie is described as being from a poor family, she is still very nice, though sarcastic at times, and has times where she gets irritable. She seems to care about others and she is extremely hard-working. As a studentEdit Maddie was a student in Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, with Corrie & Mary-Margaret, since she told in Forever Plaid, she ever was a "Perfect Student", but when London & she go to detention, she breaks her perfection. Later, she entered Cheevers High School, with Zack, Cody, London and Nia. As an employeeEdit Since she was 15, Maddie was the Tipton's Candy-Girl, because her family was poor. She lives very near the Tipton, & she has double-turn hour when her parents need a travel for many specials days (a.k.a. Anniversary, Birthdays, etc.) In the Tipton, she also works in the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, in Day Care, she escaped of the kids because her brother was playing with her grandma. Also, in Nugget Of History, she also is an employee in the Cluck Bucket, as she, she starts as "Hilary Chicken", but later she was a cook. In the summer, she was a counselor in Camp Heaven on Earth (in Summer of Our Discontent), for the school, and she re-met with Holly (the conning girl of Have a Nice Trip), and Jasmine, Amy, and Leah (a girl who needs to go to anger management, a stealer and a liar, and a quiet but aggressive girl). IntelligenceEdit She is very smart, and was a perfect student of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. She is also shown to be smarter than London. However, London beats her in chess in Smart & Smarterer. Abilities Singing and Dance She is a great singer, as it was shown in Commercial Breaks, when she sings Shoo-Bop-Bop (with Zack). Also in Season 1, she was the singer of Lance's band Waterworks in Band in Boston. Later, she danced & sung great in Lip Synchin' in the Rain, when in her audition she sings Bop to the Top, but at final, London was the star, and Maddie the voice. But in the end, Zack helps her to enter in the show, and she sings "Bop to the Top" with London. Health and Fitness She wasn't doing too well in Physical Education, and London helped her in Dad's Back. Later, in Health & Fitness, she thinks she's very thin, and she starts to eat more to gain weight. Appearance She mostly wears her Tipton Uniform, because she works at the Tipton Hotel. Also she said her family told her she looks exactly the same as "Sharpay" of "High School Musical" (a character whom Ashley Tisdale also portrayed). Also, in the High School Musical Show in her school, she said she is similar to Ashley Tisdale. Trivia * In the episode where the cast performs High School Musical, Maddie claims that people say she looks just like Sharpay. This is an allusion to Sharpay's actress being Ashley Tisdale in the real movies. Ironically, most of other main characters didn't see it. Sharpay also played in the movie Fabulous. * In the same episode, Maddie even said that she looks like Ashley Tisdale, also an allusion to Tisdale being Maddie's portrayer. * Maddie didn't appear in a majority of Season 3 because Ashley Tisdale was filming High School Musical 2. In the series, the reason for her absence is shown as Maddie being at Camp Heaven on Earth, and later in Antarctica to save the penguins. * Maddie was one of two characters (the other being Carey Martin) who didn't return as a series regular to The Suite Life on Deck. * Debby Ryan as Bailey replaced Ashley Tisdale as being the second female star in The Suite Life on Deck. * Maddie is Zack's main love interest in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. * Maddie was mentioned by London during the Suite Life on Deck episode "Sea Monster Mash", when she said that Maddie normally did London's school work. * Maddie and the Fitzpatrick family live next to Fenway Park, as shown in the episode "Poor Little Rich Girl," and not only knows the concession employees personally, but has received food from them. She also mentioned this fact when visiting Hannah Montana's hotel room Credit *Disney Wiki Category:TV characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Disney characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:Characters who are Smarter than they Look Category:Blonde Hair Category:Disney Channel Category:Irish